


Regrets

by NoName (lightworlddrifter)



Category: Maggot Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightworlddrifter/pseuds/NoName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I found this while cleaning out files on my computer. I don't even remember when I wrote this. Posted to tumblr first.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> I found this while cleaning out files on my computer. I don't even remember when I wrote this. Posted to tumblr first.

 You don’t really know when you became so intrigued by the idiotic kid brother of Sovereign City’s self proclaimed hero. You really don’t. It all started out as a way to piss Davey off, to annoy the fuck outta him, but something changed.

One night while running from a psycho bitch you decided it would be a good idea to hide out in his house. You have no idea why though. You passed out, and when you woke up, the kid had a gun in your face and you were tied up. But… You knew he wouldn’t use it. You managed to disarm him with your words- the bite of sarcasm and the sting of truth breaking the boy down faster and more completely than any physical blow. As you left, though, his crestfallen expression left a sort of emptiness in your heart. You think that’s when your feelings for him first became something deeper.

That was a while ago, though. Tonight, you’re standing outside his bedroom window, in a blind spot where you know he can’t see, just listening to him. He’s crying for some reason, and you wish you knew why. You wish you could be there for him, comfort him. You wish you could just hold him and pat his hair and tell him everything’s gonna be alright. You hate that you wish for those things. You know he’s disgusted by you, and who wouldn’t be? You were a filthy corpse. For the first time, you wish you weren’t dead.

Maybe, in another life, if things had gone different, you could have been there for PJ. Maybe…

For the first time in a long time you have regrets.  


End file.
